Harper's Non Bogus Journey
by MaryRose
Summary: Sequel to Harper's Non Bogus Journey. Harper travels back in time in search of an Angel.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Andromeda or Charlie's Angels. If I did CA would still be on the air and 'Drom would never have gone in it's 'new direction.' But anyway, this story is a sequel to another crossover I did called 'Harper's Excellent Adventure.' Hope people will like.

Seamus Harper was whistling a happy tune as he strolled down the corridors of the Andromeda towards his quarters, carrying his surfboard and his trophy. He'd placed first in the surfing at Infinity Atoll and he was very happy. The whole crew, even Tyr, had gathered to welcome him back and tell him how proud they were. Harper grinned. Especially since this time he hadn't gone AWOL, but had simply gotten the time off from Dylan.

He entered his quarters and the Maria bot put his luggage on his bed. Now he was alone and he began to unpack. Putting his things away he cam across--those clothes tucked away in a corner. The ones Kris had given him during his trip back to Earth's past. And he found himself remembering her as clearly as if it had all happened only yesterday..

Suddenly Holo-Rommie appeared. "Harper, are you all right? You seemed so sad, all of a sudden."

"Oh, I'm O.K. No big deal."

Then she took notice of the clothes. She alone, of the whole crew knew the whole story of Harper's trip back to the past. "Perhaps it's time you told Dylan the whole story."

"What? No! You promised you'd never tell anyone."

"And I won't. But, if you want to get permission to go back to the past to visit her again...."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we defeated the Worldship, in large part because of you, the Commonwealth is coming along nicely, again also due in large part to you. Your infestation was also a huge ordeal for you as well."

"But, Rev and Trance cured me."

"Yes, they did. Who would have thought that ancient Earth laser surgery would be the cure for you."

"Not me."

"Anyway, as I was saying, things are really good now. You should try to find her again. If that's what you want."

"Say I do. Say Dylan let's me and I do. What's the guarantee that I'll be back?"

She smiled at him. "There's no guarantee, Harper but, you're my friend and I want you to find happiness if you can. If it's in the past then...." "I'll be going now." She winked out, leaving Harper with a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kris Munroe unpacked her bags. She'd just got back from a sojourn at Charlie's Paris office. It had been as nice as the Hawaii trips. It had been good to see her sister Jill again too. But, it was nice to be home. As she looked around the room, her gaze fell on the surfboard next to her own. The one she'd given Seamus Harper, that: odd, cute, sweet and utterly mysterious man who had fallen into her life for an all too brief period.

She hadn't thought of him for a long time--he was out of her life for good--she was sure but...she'd never been able to forget him, although she had tried. "So pointless to think about him", she chastised herself. "He was a guy who needed help. You helped him, nothing more." Then the phone rang. "Hey, Kelly. Yeah, I just got home. You too? Good. Paris was great. I enjoyed it a lot but, it's good to be home. I'm glad Charlie is giving us a few days off. I'm going to relax for those days, probably do some surfing and swimming. Yes, I'm a California ocean girl through and through. O.K. See you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and went out to her porch and looked at the ocean. The beach was so inviting. She found herself wishing that Seamus.... Kris shook her head. Better stop thinking that. It was useless and wishful thinking didn't help. She went back inside to finish unpacking and get ready to go down to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So, let me get this straight. You want to take it to try to go back to the past because of some woman you met?" Dylan was staring at Harper.

"Uh--basically--yeah. Look, forget it, Dylan.

Andromeda said you'd understand but, I guess she was wrong." He got up and started to leave.

"I never said I didn't understand", Dylan said quietly.

Harper froze, then turned back. "You do?"

"Sit down, Mister Harper and tell me about this Kris Munroe you met."

"She's so cool. She's beautiful and blonde and the quintessential ancient California girl. But, she's not stupid. She's incredibly smart and so kind. I mean, she took me in and helped me over the objections of everyone in her life. And she knew nothing about me because, of course, I couldn't say anything.

How amazing is that?"

Dylan smiled at the young engineer. "Very.

Well, Harper, I certainly have nothing against your trying. It certainly worked last time.

But, if you don't come back, I'd miss you. But, I'll let you go, anyway."

"Really?"

"You have to tell the whole crew, though. They deserve to know why. Especially if you never come back."

"Boss, I'm sure I'll--."

"Don't say anything, Harper. You never know.

And honesty is called for in this situation. So, go and tell them."

So, the crew was gathered on Command and Harper told the whole story. "And that's basically it. I want to try to find Kris again, if I can. Uh--Dylan said I had to tell you."

Rev was the first to speak. "Master Harper, there are no accidents. Everything happens for a reason. The Divine guided you on your trip to the past. The Divine will guide you again. I wish you well." He bowed.

"Gee, thanks, Rev."

"There is no guarantee you will be able to find her again. Many things may have happened. The risks are pointless." Tyr was blunt, as usual. "But, if you must do this, then you must. I too, wish you the best."

"Thanks, Tyr."

Beka shook her head. "This is crazy. The things you'll do to meet women." Then she grinned. "Except you already met this one. You'll do anything to score, won't you? I hope this Kris realizes how lucky she is. I only hope she's worthy of you."

Harper flashed her a big smile. "Trust me boss she is. She's unforgettable and special.

Kind of reminds me of you."

Then Rommie spoke. "Against my better judgement, I helped you the first time. However, it all worked out. I'm glad for you.

I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Oh, Rom-Doll, that's so sweet."

Then Trance's turn came. "Harper, I'm glad you finally opened up to us. This trip will be the most important of your life. Take care of yourself and Kris."

"Uh--Trance--care to explain that statement?"

The purple pixie with the regrown tail shook her head. "Sorry, I can't."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He turned to Dylan. "Thank you, Dylan, for understanding."

Dylan waved his hand. "No problem, Harper. Now go." Harper turned on the device and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

He felt the familiar sensations again and landed with a thud. Remembering how it had gotten broken on his last trip, he had been very careful to cushion it between his body and his bundle. Harper looked around. He was lucky this time; he's landed on sand, rather than pavement. He got up and checked carefully. It wasn't broken this time. Now he took in his surroundings. He was on a beach.

Was it the right one? Was she even still in California? He'd aimed for ancient Earth's California, with a time frame of about two years since 1978, the year he'd landed in before. It corresponded to the years that had passed in his own time. So, if all had gone well, he should be in 1980 on the California coast. But, was he?

And even if he was well... O.K. there was only one way to find the answers. He turned away from the ocean, towards the beach houses, looking to see if he could find her house.

Nope. So, in which direction should he go? He had no idea. And the houses spread out as far as he could see in both directions. What if he were wrong? He wished Trance were here to tell him where to go. Well, she wasn't. He'd have to decide on his own.

Or 'Trust in the Divine.' Rev's words came back to him. 'The Divine will guide you again.' "O.K. Divine. Guide me. If I'm really where I'm supposed to be..." O.K. I'm going--left. 

He began walking, hoping against hope that he was going in the right direction. Apparently he was because Harper hadn't been walking long when he saw it. The beach house. The one that Kris had lived in; the one that, with any luck, she still did.

He turned towards it and began walking up. Before long, he found himself at her back door. Or what he hoped was still her back door. He was very nervous, all of a sudden. What if this wasn't right? Well, if it wasn't her house any longer, he'd just leave and try to get back home. No sense just standing here.

He put up his hand to knock. And the door opened and he was face to face with--.


End file.
